Anthony McKenzie
Anthony Stone McKenzie is the 7-year-old son of Angelie Granite and Harvey McKenzie in Gamewizard's universe. He is leader of Sector W like his dad was, and he is an earthbender like his mom, which is why he doesn't wears shoes. He is Numbuh 363 II of the Kids Next Door. He has a little sister named Michelle. His Negative is Ynohtna EiznekCm, a loving, kindhearted boy. Nextgen Series When Anthony was younger, bullies like Rupert Dickson always teased him for his big feet. To make himself feel better, he started squishing tiny ants to make himself feel powerful. One day, two twins named Sally and Harvey approached him, apologizing for the bullies' words, and became friends with him. One of his classmates was Aranea, who didn't like him for his rude behavior or big feet, and how Anthony made fun of her shortness. When Anthony was 5, a Nimbi girl named Fybi Fulbright and her family visited his house, in which she made fun of Anthony's feet. He countered by saying she had small feet, and after some playful banter, the two became friends. Eventually, they joined CND Training, and upon graduation, Anthony became Leader of Sector W, with Sally, Harvey, Aranea, and Fybi under his command. Aranea felt resentful, refusing to accept Anthony as a leader, but learned to live with it. Viridi Saga He practiced his earthbending in the one-shot "Practice" and was upset that he couldn't do it right, and he would never be as good as his sister. However, Fybi convinces him that Anthony's struggles will one day make him stronger than Michelle, who gets by with only talent. In the one-shot "Clouds", Fybi gave Anthony a Skypian Apple that shrunk him to toy size. She then took him flying through the clouds, in which Anthony had the time of his life. He hopes to do it again someday. He makes a cameo in "Something Better", where Fybi gives him another magic apple that makes him grow a mustache. In the one-shot "Memories", Anthony fought with Michelle over a Nintendo 3DS until Rachel told Anthony to let Michelle have her turn, and threatened him with calling his mom and telling her to bring Minish Dust. Anthony makes a cameo in Operation DUSK, when Future Rachel calls and asks him to get his mom, Future Angie. In The Son of Evil, Nerehc Onu, disguised as Cheren, saves Vweeb from Anthony, by later shoves Vweeb into Anthony's mouth and stomps his foot. Anthony and Sector W join Cheren as they go to the Canyon of Miracles to stop Nerehc. In Anthony Ant, Anthony and Vweeb get into a fight on Moonbase Gym, wherein the boy tries to crush him, only to be scolded by his teammates. Anthony leaves the gym in danger, but that night, Viridi, the Goddess of Nature, decides to give Anthony a curse that will cause him to shrink everytime he insults something for being small. Anthony and his friends are confused at first, but eventually realize what's happening by the time he shrinks down to an inch tall. Supreme Leader, Cheren Uno orders that Anthony must be kept somewhere safe, so the Sector W Team decides to let him stay in Sally's dollhouse. Anthony then goes flying with Fybi, and quite enjoys his time, but then falls asleep and awakens at his house to the smell of Michelle's feet. At dinner, he is forced to eat baby food, and Michelle then forces him to play dollhouse with her. The next day, Vweeb decides to help Anthony adjust to his smallness, but Anthony doesn't bode very well. After Vweeb leaves for a while, Anthony gets his friends to help him get revenge on Vweeb. When the alien goes up to the treehouse, Sector W gangs up on him. The lot of them then have to infiltrate Viridi's Forest to rescue Cheren Uno, ending up in a battle with the Cragalanche monster. Anthony defeats Cragalance by attacking from the inside, and after admitting that his friends gave him power at his small height, he was restored to normal. Later at Moonbase, Anthony gives a speech about how size doesn't matter. He is later lying in his backyard, with Vweeb rested on his chest. In Scorched Wings, Anthony tries to comfort Fybi after her wings are burned by Phosphora. He admits that he didn't care that they couldn't fly together, but he just liked hanging out with her. Eventually, he is able to convince her to fight again, and they go to the Moody Storm to beat Phosphora. In Operation: SCARY, Anthony dresses up as Frankenstein for Halloween, going to trick-or-treat with Sector W. When the Curse of Monsters is spread, he becomes Frankenstein, and moves and sounds just like him. In Viridi's Last Stand, Anthony and his friends are brought by Chiri and Angie to the Minish World, where Chiri tells Anthony the history of his family. She then begins to help Anthony with his earthbending, using his reduced height, by bringing Anthony to Ashland Park where he trained with Seismic Sense, in which he succeeded. When the Forces of Nature invade, Sector W sneaks onto Angie's slave-ship, which takes them to Flora. There, they meet Team Vweeb as they all head for GKND H.Q.. In Sector JP, Anthony is with the other boys as they honor Jinta's performance in the Girls' Boxing Tournament, and the fact he stood up for the pride of boys. Anthony cries and hugs Jinta with the other boys when Jinta expresses his gratitude. In Operation: FROST, Rumpel told Anthony that people who don't wear shoes can't go to college, and since Michelle will have a better chance at finding fitting shoes, he'll never get as smart as her. At the end, Angie told him that she went to college without shoes, and he'll be just fine either way. In Sector SA, Anthony watches the false invasion on Roguetown with Zach Murphy, who dons the Count Antula persona. In Down in the Negaverse, Anthony met his Negative, Ynohtna on Meet Your Match Day. When Ynohtna asked if he would like to be friends, Anthony asks if he likes playing in mud. When Ynohtna replies it's too germy, Anthony declies the offer to be friends. In The Great Candied Adventure, Anthony and friends were stunned at hearing Cheren's news of The Apocalypse. In "Rivals", Anthony and Michelle try to see who can make a taller rock pillar in one stomp, in which Michelle wins. Anthony tries to stomp and send hers down, but he destroys his own and makes Michelle's bigger. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Anthony struggles with earthbending training as has no one to look up to; having forgotten Cheren after he was turned into a toy. After Cheren is changed back, Anthony and Michelle go with their parents to the Uno House to mourn Nigel Uno's death, feeling bad for Cheren. Anthony later asks his mom to train him further so he may help Cheren stop the Apocalypse, so Angie tells him about lavabender, Tom Taylor who lives in Hawaii. He and his sector go to Hawaii, where Anthony endures arduous training with Tom. Anthony makes sufficient progress in training, until Fybi appears and informs him of Phosphora's return, and her desire to go to Phosphora's homeland, Birka. Anthony begrudgingly complies, but makes Phosphora sit in the air vent as they return to Sector W. They ride Fybi's motion-controlled Angel Wing to Skypia's Rubberband Land, where Anthony has less fun than his teammates, but managed to land in a tub of mud, which he stored for later. They go to sleep around the ship that night, then wake up as Fybi gives them rubber suits the next morning. Anthony struggles to get his suit on, so his friends help, then they ride the Angel Wing across the sea and to Birka. Anthony gets in a slight rivalry with some Nimbi kids after he kicks their shockball which they sent at him. They leave and come back various times before hitting Anthony unguarded and knocking him into Rainwater River. Sally, Harvey, and Fybi work together to save him as Anthony flows all the way to Joel, Phosphora's hometown. There, they meet the latter's former teacher, Lady Sulfa, and they all gather at Phosphora's old home, where she reveals her past. They learned that "Thor" is actually Loki, whom was the one that ruined Phosphora's chi-paths before beating and banishing her. Anthony felt spite for the phony god, so while his friends were comforting Phosphora, he took Fybi's B.O.W. and impulsively decided to shoot an arrow at Loki, who was standing atop Dashi's Peak at the time. However, this turned out to be a mirage, and Lady Sulfa was the true Loki in disguise. He attacked Anthony and took the B.O.W., intending to use its limitless energy. When guards surrounded the group, Sector STORM rescued and brought the team to their treehouse. They explained Loki's plan to release the Titans, and would give the sector weapons to make their way up Dashi's Peak. Anthony watches as Fybi demonstrates Temperature Control with her airbending, based on what Tom Taylor taught him. They go to Dashi's Peak and fight their way up, saving Phosphora's friends before reaching the top. After the Titans are unleashed, Sector STORM drops Anthony on the Rock Titan, and the battle follows. Anthony destroys one of its heads and gets inside to control the Titan, using it to attack the Ice Titan. Killer Bee later brings the friends back to Birka as they reunite with Fybi and Phosphora. Fybi is given Bee's headband before she flies up through the clouds, joined by the friends on a Lightning Chariot, and they witness Fybi's awakening as a Light. Pit Icarus appears and announces that Lady Palutena is waiting for them, so the sector races to the distant temple. They eat dinner at Palutena's Temple as the goddess speaks with them. When World Leader, Jennifer Bush is attacking the temple, Palutena decides to send Sector W plus Killer Bee to the Negaverse, more specifically where Ynohtna is located. The group ends up in Dnalhsa Park, surrounded by the DNK Sector Leaders. Anthony is greeted by Ikuyim Latsyrc, Negative of Miyuki Crystal, and an earthbender of crystalbending. Anthony declines the offer to train with her, but that's when a hologram of Palutena appears and tells Anthony how the Granites always learned earthbending from the other Noble Earthbender Families. The Latsyrc Family is one of the Negaverse's Noble Earthbenders, so Anthony can be the first to learn from them. After the two do some warm-up exercises, Ikuyim takes Sector W to her house to show her gem collection. Anthony attempts to bend an amethyst, but he struggles to. When Ikuyim talks about diamonds' unbendability, Medusa shows up and has Thanatos put the Sector W members to sleep. However, Anthony withstands the Sleep Stare, and after learning she was Medusa, he questions her role in finding the Darknesses. She was about to ask Ikuyim to find a Darkness, but Ikuyim wishes to take Anthony with her on the mission. Medusa complies, and the Darkness she wants Ikuyim to find is Yellow Diamond. Medusa brings them to a time machine and sends them back in time to a planetoid called Crystallia, where they encounter Yellow Diamond and her Pearl. Yellow Diamond picks up and observes Anthony, and after the humans agree to guide them to the "source of chi", Diamond gives Anthony to Pearl to be her pet. During the journey across Crystallia, Anthony breaks open gem doors as Ikuyim instructs him. The group finds a stone pyramid atop a hill, similar to the Gibberish Cube that Fybi read. Before they could decipher it, the hill comes to life, revealing to be the King Cleft. Anthony believes Yellow Diamond can read the stone pyramid, so they fight the Cleft. He and Ikuyim defeat it by breaking off its chin. Pearl is killed by the beast, and Anthony suspects Diamond is upset because she was grateful for Pearl's loyalty. Yellow Diamond is able to read the Gibberish Pyramid, awakening as a Darkness. After their return to the Posiverse, Sector W takes part in the Battle of Washington. Anthony battles World Leader and stonebender, Lucas Stonebuddy, later to be assisted by Michelle. They manage to defeat the fake Leader (really a statue) after Shelly tears down the stone wall. The next day, the McKenzies attend Nigel Uno's funeral, during which Anthony wears black shoes. The day after, Anthony goes back to Hawaii with Shelly as both train to use sandbending under Tom Taylor. Later, Sector W fights in the Battle of Enies Lobby, accompanied by Michelle, despite Anthony's protests. Two days after the story of Calliope and Caliborn, Anthony and the Earthbender Descendants meet at the Tree of Beginning, including Ikuyim Latsyrc. Regigigas shows them the spirits of their ancestors, and Anthony mistakes Granite to be his own mother at first. Regigigas takes them to the underbelly of the tree, where the Heart of the World rests. The five earthbenders are asked to channel their chi into a pink diamond where a strange creature asleeps. When the creature is freed from the diamond, Michelle turns into energy and enters its body. She reveals her true self as Diancie, the Firstborn of Earth. She also reveals Anthony to be a reincarnation of Stone, whose soul was split from his former incarnation as Lucas Nickel (Stonebuddy). Anthony cannot process the revelations and is panicking over how much is changing. Diancie consoles Anthony, saying she is still his baby sister, and he'll just have to train harder to beat her. Anthony takes Diancie's Spirit Ball and becomes her Guardian. During the Grand Inferius, the KND invades God's Domain, where Anthony and Diancie confront Lucas Stonebuddy. A fight ensues where Lucas uses several stone clones, aggravating Anthony to the point where he destroys all the clones in one fell swoop and searches for the real Lucas. After accomplishing the task, he and Diancie are horrified to see Lucas was sick and frail due to part of his soul being severed by King Reggie. Anthony doesn't want to kill him, and they wonder if giving back the part of Stone reborn as Anthony would shorten Anthony's life. However, since Anthony was not meant to die in childbirth, he wonders if Stone was simply tired of being reborn with all his memories and wanted to be someone else. Lucas decides that perhaps he would be happier that way, and to rid himself of this suffering, Lucas kills himself as his chi flows into Anthony. In Seven Lights: The Last, when the journey in the First Dimension begins, Sector W goes to Planet Ore, where Stone and Diancie are from. There, they meet Titan, and after learning Anthony is his son reincarnated, the giant Ore happily acknowledges Anthony as his son, joyed by his return. Thanos appears and cuts the reunion short by attacking Titan. Yellow Diamond then appears, and a battle ensues between her and the Earth Children (whom Anthony hid in a Vanishing Chest). When Thanos takes Diancie's power and transfers it to Yellow, the Gem Empress becomes Goddess Emera. Titan gives Diancie a Diancite gem to empower her, and Anthony uses the Sun Chi Lantern to borrow his friends' chi. Combining their powers, Anthony and Diancie destroy the Gem Goddess. Newborn Era In Field Day!, Anthony competes in the Home-Run Contest, Tightrope Treachery, and pairs with Morgiana for the Team Games. They are warped to Coruscant during the Sandbag Rebellion, but Anthony is ambushed and sent flying across the city by the shifty sacks. In Sector MG, Anthony participates in Heaven's Arena. He fights a dwarf giant called Albert King, a ninja named Yuffie, and an earthbending dragon, but loses on Floor 73 to a fire/icebender called Shoto Todoroki. He later plays Super Soccer with Sind, Jinta, and other boys and serves as the goalie, but Karin scored the winning goal. In Operation: REVERT, Sector W blends in with the cult on Rainbow Monkey Island on a mission to capture Pink Monkey. While they almost succeed, their exit is thwarted by Manky Kong, who had taken the place and form of Rainbow Monkey Kong. This leads to a song-fight against Manky Kong, where Anthony uses Stone Fury, only to be powered down by Manky's Gentle Fist. Sector W is ultimately knocked out. Battles *Sector W vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Tiny Anthony vs. Angie McKenzie (training). *Sector W vs. Cragalanche. *Sector W vs. Phosphora. *Anthony vs. Tom Taylor (training). *Anthony vs. Loki (ambush, later assaulted). *Anthony vs. Rock Titan. *Anthony and Ikuyim vs. King Cleft. *Battle of Washington. **Anthony and Michelle vs. Lucas Stonebuddy (statue). *Training with Shelly and Tom. *Battle of Enies Lobby. *Anthony vs. Lucas Stonebuddy. *Earth Children vs. Yellow Diamond. **Anthony and Diancie vs. Goddess Emera. *Everyone vs. Lord English. *Field Day! **Home-Run Contest. **Tightrope Treachery. **City Search. **Sandbag Rebellion (4th victim). *Heaven's Arena. **Anthony vs. Albert King. **Anthony vs. Yuffie. **Anthony vs. Earth Dragon. **Anthony vs. Shoto Todoroki. *Anthony vs. Rainbow Manky Kong. *Anthony, Apis, and April vs. Musclefoot. Relationships Harvey McKenzie Harvey is Anthony's father. He inherited mostly his looks and personality. Angelie Granite Angie is Anthony's mother. He inherited her earthbending, and the two are very close. Fybi Fulbright Fybi is Anthony's best friend and secret crush, closer to her than any other friend. Anthony finds her very beautiful and loves her warm-hearted aura, her lovely voice, and trusts her more than anyone else. On occasions, Fybi shrinks Anthony using Skypian Apples so that she may take him flying across the sky, and Anthony enjoys nothing more. Her voice is so majestic, Anthony uses it as his own lullaby, as it's enough to ease his woes and put him to sleep. Aranea Fulbright Aranea is one of Anthony's friends and teammates. She hated him at first because of her rude behavior, and didn't like looking at his feet, and Anthony mocked her for her shortness. The two have a bitter relationship, even though Aranea grew to like him as leader. Michelle McKenzie Michelle is Anthony's little sister, and is identical to Angie. Like Angie with Harvey, Michelle bugs Anthony a lot, and she is his biggest rival in learning earthbending. Anthony is determined to master his element and beat Michelle through hard work, not her talent. Rachel Uno Anthony is close to his aunt like a second mother, and she sometimes comforts him when he's depressed. Cheren Uno Similar to Anthony's dad with Cheren's mom, Anthony looks up to his older cousin like a hero, and respects him as Supreme Leader. Viridi Viridi once placed a curse on Anthony that shrunk him to an inch tall, causing him to suffer for a time. For that reason, Anthony hates Viridi more than anyone else. Phosphora Phosphora was one of Viridi's henchmen who battled Fybi and destroyed her wings. Anthony hated Phosphora and aided his sector in getting revenge, defeating her. When Phosphora returns again months later, Anthony has mixed feelings about her apology and letting her hang with them. After he learns Phosphora's traumatic past with Loki, he felt internal sympathy for her, enough to want to shoot Loki with Fybi's B.O.W., regardless of consequences. Appearance He looks mostly like his dad. He has freckles, buckteeth, sandy-blonde hair, brown eyes, a green shirt, and light-brown pants. He mostly goes around barefoot since he's an earthbender. Anthony also has unnaturally big feet for his age, and he's usually mocked because of that. After the timeskip, he wears an open green vest and dark-green khaki shorts. When going swimming, he wears light-brown swimtrunks with green edges. Whenever he uses strong bursts of Stone Chi, his skin turns dark-gray like an Ore. Gallery Anthony McKenzie.jpg|Anthony (first drawing) Personality Anthony sort of inherited his father's attitude. He's pretty grumpy most of the time, when his sister takes something or when he can't do something (that his sister can do better). When things look down for him, Anthony feels hopeless that things would get better, as expressed in Anthony Ant, when Anthony lost all hope of ever being big again, and he even had doubt that his friends cared about him. Anthony also feels weird about his big feet, and feels worse when kids make fun of it. He tries to make himself feel proud about his feet by squishing bugs or bullying Vweeb. After his experience of being tiny, he's learned to respect Vweeb a little more. He's also learned how much his friends care for him, and how much he loves them, too. Anthony also has a deep crush on Fybi Fulbright, his best friend. He considers her an angel and the prettiest girl in the world (she actually is an angel). They have a close friendship, and Anthony could never have doubt in her like his other friends. Anthony is also pretty close to his mom, and wants to be a great earthbender like her. Anthony is always willing to train, fight, and get stronger, but he refuses to take victories that are very unfair or wrong, such as when confronting a sickened Lucas Stonebuddy. (This philosophy may have resulted from his shrunken experience.) Powers Anthony is an earthbender, but he didn't have very much skill at it at first, compared to his mother or sister. However, he was able to sufficiently train at a smaller size, for his whole body became closer to the earth, and he was able to see almost an entire park using Seismic Sense. During his time of being small, he learned Tiny Style, and is now skilled with fast dodging. Through constant earthbending training, Anthony became fairly strong physically, and is able to kick an incoming shockball (while wearing a rubber suit), which otherwise comes very quickly. After training with his fellow Earth Children for three years, Anthony has learned to utilize every type of earthbending except for Bone (only known to Aluben's family). He could use the Sun Chi Lantern to take his classmates' chi and combine them in terrific ways, like molding metal clay into a rocket that could fly with focused lavabending. Because he possesses all of Stone's chi, Anthony can bend Permanite, an otherwise unbendable and unbreakable material. While borrowing Diancie's chi, Anthony can form Permanite out of thin air. Anthony has shown to have great aiming skills, as he once used Fybi's B.O.W. to shoot down Loki, who was miles away and standing atop Dashi's Peak, hundreds of feet above the ground. During the Birka adventure, he wore a rubber suit that protected him from shock attacks. During the Dashi's Peak infiltration, Anthony wore Watt Knuckles that could punch and shock enemies, and even break glass. Final Smash Anthony's Final Smash is Seismic Thrust, in which he closes his eyes and plants his hand on the ground, using Seismic Sense to see all enemies touching the ground. The area moves in slow motion while any still-airborne enemies possibly touch the ground, and after 7 seconds of this, Anthony thrusts his arms upward and sends the ground enemies away with rock-jabs. Weaknesses Like most earthbenders, Anthony can't swim very well, and would feel like a rock in water if it was too deep. Also, since he's barefoot, he may be vulnerable to spikes and other hazardous material on the ground. He's also relatively slow because of his big feet. Stories He's Appeared *Practice *Clouds *Memories *Operation DUSK (voice) *Something Better (cameo) *Valentine's Day (cameo) *The Son of Evil *Anthony Ant *Scorched Wings *Mason's Playdate (mentioned) *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector JP (Chapter 3) *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Sector SA (cameo) *Down in the Negaverse (cameo) *Operation: NECSUS (cameo) *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Rivals (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG *Operation: REVERT *Pirate Wars Trivia *He is voiced by Tara Strong, who does his mother, father, and sister. *Anthony's middle name, "Stone", is a reference to Angelina Stone, the person Angie Granite was based off of. *Many of Anthony's boss fights are against big rock monsters. *His Sburb Title would be Seer of Life, due to his Seismic Sense and close bond with nature. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Earthbenders Category:Tiny Style Users Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Sector Leaders Category:Sector W Members Category:McKenzie Family Category:Firstborn Guardians Category:Noble Earthbender Families